Easier Said Than Done
by eprime
Summary: Feilong learns something. Written for the vf kinkmeme. Based on the prompt: Yoh/Feilong, sensitive gag relfex.


**Rating:** NC-17

**Contains:** oral sex, vomiting, a bit of angst, a bit of sap, a bit of crack

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Written for the vf_kinkmeme. Based on the prompt: Yoh/Feilong, sensitive gag reflex. This was something I haven't written before (and believe me, I've written a _lot_ of different kinks), so I couldn't help but give it a shot. It's not too graphic, but I understand if you click on past this one. :)

* * *

Feilong was certain he could do it. He'd been on the receiving end often enough, and he knew what he liked. Hadn't he taught Akihito just how to please him perfectly? But he didn't like to think of that, especially not now. It brought back too many feelings of guilt and regret.

He was finally getting past all that with Yoh, who had his own guilt to overcome. And Yoh had done this for him, many times, even though Feilong had always equated it with a subjection of a lesser partner. Well, ever since that first time with Asami. He had wanted to efface or reverse everything to do with that man, so he had taken the giving of pleasure and made it into a taking, a domination game.

With Yoh that obviously fell apart. If anything, Feilong was in subjection to him, though Yoh treated him as an equal, or more often, as a superior. But Feilong knew that Asami had had the truth of it.

_I know just how to subdue guys like you._

And Yoh had, though he would never think of it that way. He wasn't particularly gentle. He didn't treat Feilong like a fragile, priceless piece of art. He knew what Liu Feilong could take, respected his strength, reveled in it. But he was tender in his own stoic way, eloquent in the heat and force of his passion.

Being on his knees before him was new to Feilong, but not undesired. It was an active rather than a passive giving back to the man who'd helped him put himself back together. He wanted this. He wanted to be _good_.

At first it went splendidly. Yoh's fingers carded through his hair, massaging Feilong's scalp in a way that always made him purr. Yoh seemed to like that-the humming around his cock. It was thick and heavy in Feilong's mouth, and he curled his tongue around it, licking up around the ridge until Yoh's hips jerked at the sensitivity of the tiny strip of flesh.

Feilong smiled, his teeth barely grazing the hard flesh. A warning tug, and he slanted mischievous eyes toward Yoh's impenetrable gaze. But he knew that behind the mask Yoh was pleased. The skin at the base of his throat fluttered with his pulse.

Lashes drifting down, Feilong hollowed his cheeks, conscious of the picture he presented, and pushed forward, his hand falling away to allow his lips a pathway. A sting pricked his eyes as the head of Yoh's cock brushed his soft palate. He pulled back a moment and breathed through his nose, a calming technique that was almost instinctual.

Yoh's stroking fingers encouraged him. He moved again, trying to hide the involuntary spasm of his throat as the cock bumped against the back of his mouth again. He only just managed not to cough as his stomach gave a mild heave.

His brows drew together. He would master this. It was mind over matter. He could kill a man with his bare hands, after all. He wouldn't be balked by something so simple. This time he managed a deeper slide, opening his throat and concentrating very hard on nothing but remaining calm. Yes. Calming thoughts. Think of nothing. Tranquility.

His head bobbed twice more. An intoxicating groan slipped from Yoh's lips. Victory. And then it happened. Yoh's hips came up and Feilong's throat convulsed against the sudden blunt nudge of flesh. He gagged, the acid surge of a heaving stomach unstoppable.

With a mortification beyond telling, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto Yoh's lap. Incapable of speech, he bowed his head, curtains of hair mercifully hiding his shame from the one person whose good opinion he desired most of all.

He hadn't cried since he was twenty-one. He had vowed never to cry again. He wouldn't now, but he wished for nothing but the earth to swallow him whole. Yoh must think him absolutely disgusting. He certainly found himself so, his sensibilities offended by the evidence of his own vulgarity. He needed to remove himself from sight.

He started to draw away when Yoh's fingers twined in his hair again, pulling his face up to be seen. Feilong sucked in a startled breath. The mask was gone. Yoh's face showed nothing but tender compassion and...and...love?

How Feilong wanted to believe it.

A gentle hand brushed the wetness from his lips, and Yoh-_Yoh_!-smiled. "Let's take a shower together, and then we'll take this to the bed." His eyes actually twinkled. "I'll give you nice, slow, hands-on lessons until you're ready to try again."

Taking Yoh's warm, outstretched hand, Feilong laughed.

* * *

_omake_

A week later, an enormous fruit basket was delivered to Asami's condo. Asami frowned. "Where did that monstrosity come from?"

Akihito plucked the card from the spines of a giant pineapple.

"It's addressed to me."

He flipped it open. The message said only: _'Thank you for all your hard work.'_

"Did you take a project you didn't tell me about?" Asami eyed him suspiciously.

"No! You know I've been off for the past two weeks."

"Then who sent this and why?"

Akihito shrugged, shoving a freshly-peeled banana into his mouth. "No idea," he mumbled around the fleshy fruit. "Mmm...it's good though." It disappeared in two bites.

_owari_


End file.
